Les aventures d'Analia
by analiadu01
Summary: Analia, dix-neufs ans, est appelée par Gandalf pour participer au Conseil d'Elrond pour aider son ami Frodon. C'est l'aventure de la Communauté de l'Anneau, mais avec un personnage en plus! Legolas/OC. Romance, drame, aventure, bref! Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

Le Seigneur des Anneaux- fan fiction :

Chapitre I : Début des aventures.

C'était une très belle journée dans le petit village nommé Offentiht. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel depuis quelques heures déjà et il faisait très chaud. Toute- fois, cette puissante chaleur ne semblait pas déranger un magicien du nom de Gandalf. Il passa les portes de ce petit village, couvert d'un épais manteau gris. À le voir habillé de la sorte, on aurait pu croire que nous étions en hiver. Nous étions en été.

Il se dirigea vers une petite maison, très modeste, dont le propriétaire était un vieil homme à la barbe grise. Cet homme était un ami de Gandalf depuis fort longtemps déjà. Sa femme était malheureusement décédée. Elle avait été tuée par des Orques, des horribles créatures à la peau grise, parfois noire. Ils avaient les yeux rouges et avaient une haleine de chacal. Ils étaient au service de Sauron, le Seigneur Ténébreux. Mais il lui restait tout de même sa fille, Analia. Et c'est justement cette fille que Gandalf voulait voir.

Il frappa deux fois à la porte d'entrée, et attendit quelques secondes, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il frappa encore une fois. Toujours rien.

« Allons bon !, se dit-il. Mon vieil ami Hamir est toujours chez lui, il ne quitte pratiquement jamais sa maison ! Où peut-il bien être ? »

Il entra dans la maison et la trouva vide. Il n'y avait personne.

-Hamir ?, appela-t-il.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il haussa les sourcils et quitta la maison et alla demander au voisinage s'il n'avait pas vu le vieil homme et sa fille.

-Non, pas aujourd'hui, désolé, répondit un homme de taille moyenne.

Gandalf parcourut le village à la recherche de son vieil ami, et le trouva au petit endroit qui leur servait de cimetière.

-Hamir, murmura-t-il.

Ce dernier se retourna et vit Gandalf qui affichait un air peiné. Il lui fit un vague sourire et se retourna vers le tombeau de sa femme.

-Cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle est morte. Je ne le supporte plus, Gandalf ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir la ramener à la vie... Elle me manque... Elle _nous_ manque...

-Comment va Analia ?, demanda Gandalf.

-Tu aurais dû venir la voir plus souvent !, le réprimanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était malheureuse, ces temps-ci ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle avait fait son deuil, mais je l'ai vu pleurer plusieurs fois en murmurant _son nom_... Maintenant, elle passe ses journées à manier les armes. Je m'inquiète pour elle, Gandalf !

-Tu l'aimes comme si elle était ta fille, c'est normal...

Le magicien s'approcha de son ami et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Je reste persuadé que j'ai fait le bon choix en te la confiant.

Il hésita quelques instants, puis reprit :

-Elle n'a toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire ?

-Non... Elle ne sait donc pas que je ne suis pas son vrai père... Et à vrai dire... J'ai peur de ce moment où je devrai tout lui raconter... Je ne veux pas la perdre, elle non plus ! Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste, à présent, Gandalf.

-Je comprends... Mais encore une fois, mon cher ami, je vais être obligé de te décevoir... Elle va partir avec moi. Elrond organise un conseil pour l'Anneau Unique, et je veux qu'elle y assiste. Elle est forte et elle connaît Frodon depuis tellement longtemps... Elle pourrait l'accompagner dans sa tâche...

-Comment ?! Tu veux l'envoyer à la guerre ? Mais c'est impossible ! C'est une femme, elle ne peut pas se battre !

-Elle le devra. Mais je vais tout te raconter, pour que tu comprennes. D'ailleurs, où est-elle ? Autant qu'elle entende l'histoire, elle aussi.

-Elle est à la prairie, avec les chevaux. Je vais la chercher. On se retrouve chez moi.

Gandalf partit sans un mot et se rendit devant la maison de ses amis. Ça n'allait pas être facile de convaincre cette tête de mule, mais il fallait essayer ! Cette jeune fille était son seul espoir.

Pendant ce temps, Hamir, après être resté encore quelques minutes sur le tombeau de sa femme, décida d'aller chercher sa fille. Il détestait l'idée que Gandalf allait l'emmener à la guerre, mais quel choix avait-il sauf celui d'obéir encore et toujours à son ami ? Il n'en avait aucun. Et il savait qu'Analia voudrait y aller. Frodon était tout de même son ami depuis fort longtemps, et ce n'était pas dans son habitude de laisser ses amis seuls face à leurs problèmes et à leur destin.

Il se dirigeait vers la prairie. Il vit sa fille qui s'entraînait au tir-à-l'arc tout en chevauchant. Elle ne ratait jamais sa cible, mais elle disait qu'elle devait encore et toujours s'entraîner, pour être prête lorsqu'elle rencontrerait des Orques. Elle voulait leur mort, et cela devenait une obsession. Chaque jour, elle s'entraînait au moins cinq heures par jour, dès l'aube. Ensuite, elle rentrait à la maison et préparait le repas pour son vieux père. Puis, elle allait s'occuper des cheveux à la prairie et elle rentrait tard le soir. Son père n'approuvait pas son nouveau mode de vie, mais il remarquait bien que c'était de cette façon qu'elle tenait bon. Alors, il la laissait faire.

Il la vit galoper sur son cheval préféré, Nemrod. La jeune fille aperçut son père et arrêta son cheval. Elle descendit de Nemrod et alla vers son père.

-Bonjour, père ? Que faites-vous ici ? Vous ne venez jamais me voir, habituellement.

-Oui, mais aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour habituel. Nous avons de la visite. Et tu vas être ravie d'apprendre que la visite s'appelle Gandalf.

-Gandalf est ici ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! Cela fait maintenant plusieurs années qu'on ne l'a pas vu ! Où est-il ?

-Il doit être chez nous, à l'heure qu'il est. Il voulait nous parler d'une chose importante, viens.

-J'arrive tout de suite, je vais chercher Nemrod.

Elle courut vers son cheval puis, elle le mit au trot et rejoignit son père. Une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle le mit au pas et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers leur petite maison.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Analia mit son cheval à l'écurie et alla à l'intérieur.

-Gandalf !, s'écria-t-elle. Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu plus tôt ?

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et le vieil homme rit de la voir si heureuse.

-J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire, ces dernières années, ma petite Analia... Mais avant de vous raconter toute l'histoire, et oui, Analia, je vais raconter une histoire, auriez-vous un peu de thé, je vous prie ?

-Bien sûr, Gandalf, bien sûr. Asseyez-vous, je vais le préparer, dit Hamir.

-Non, père, laissez. Je vais le faire, intervint Analia.

Elle se dirigea vers la marmite et fit chauffer de l'eau.

-Un cœur bon et généreux, dit Gandalf.

Hamir se contenta de sourire. C'était vrai : cette jeune fille était un ange. Analia mit les feuilles de thé dans l'eau et attendit un petit moment, puis, elle retira la petite marmite du feu et servit son thé à Gandalf.

-En voulez-vous aussi, père ?

-Non, merci, ma petite, répondit-il.

Analia reposa la marmite et s'assit en face des deux hommes.

-Alors, Gandalf ? Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

-Et bien, je suis là pour t'emmener à Fondcombe, Analia.

Elle haussa un sourcil et demanda pourquoi il voulait l'emmener chez les Elfes.

-C'est une très longue histoire, mes amis. Et malheureusement, nous manquons de temps ! Je suppose que vous savez que l'ennemi est devenu plus fort avec le temps, et qu'il prépare une guerre ?

-Non, répondirent sincèrement Hamir et Analia en chœur.

-Et bien, maintenant, vous le savez, répondit Gandalf. Toujours est-il que, Bilbon est parti, et il a laissé l'Anneau à son héritier, Frodon.

-Comment ?! Frodon a l'Anneau Unique ?

-Oui... Et il est en grand danger. Je l'ai envoyé avec un de ses amis à Bree. Il doivent y retrouver Aragorn, un de mes amis. Bien sûr, ça, ils l'ignorent. Je leur ai dit que je les rejoindrais là-bas, mais j'ai eu un petit... Contre-temps. Saroumane le Blanc nous a trahis. Il travaille maintenant pour Sauron, et l'Isengard est devenu un endroit infesté d'Orques.

Voyant qu'Analia s'apprêtait à intervenir, il dit :

-Laisse-moi terminer avant de poser les questions, Analia. Donc, comme je le disais, Saroumane nous a trahis... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir les autres magiciens, j'étais bien trop occupé à essayer de m'échapper de l'Isengard. Les aigles me sont venus en aide, bénis soient-ils ! J'ai appris qu'Elrond organisait un conseil pour décider du futur de l'Anneau Unique, mais pour moi, son futur est déjà clair : il doit être détruit ! Elrond ne voudra pas le laisser à Fondcombe, il pense que c'est trop dangereux et que les Elfes ne pourront pas arrêter l'armée de Sauron et celle de l'Isengard. Il faudra décider qui va prendre l'Anneau et se rendra au Mordor pour le détruire... Je voudrais que tu assistes au conseil, Analia.

-Il est hors de questions que ce soit-elle qui prenne l'Anneau, Gandalf !, s'écria Hamir, le visage tordu par la colère. Je ne le supporterais pas !

-Père, calmez-vous... Je vais assister au conseil, mais je ne garantis pas que je prenne l'Anneau.

Elle savait que son père allait dire quelque chose, alors, elle ajouta :

-Je vais le faire, père, vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher, car c'est Frodon qui court un risque, en ce moment, en ayant l'Anneau avec lui. Je ne laisserai pas l'Anneau le détruire ou lui faire courir le risque de mourir entre les mains d'un Orque ou d'un Nazgûl... C'est mon ami, père... Et je l'aime comme un frère, je ne supporterais pas que quelque chose lui arrive.

-Et moi, je ne supporterais pas que quelque chose t'arrive à _toi_... Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste Analia...

-Je le sais... Mais je dois partir et je vous promets que je reviendrai vivante et sans aucune égratignure. Père, je suis forte, je m'entraîne au tir-à-l'arc depuis déjà deux ans, et à l'épée aussi. Et vous savez à quel point j'ai envie que ces saletés d'Orques meurent sous ma main.

Hamir ne dit rien, il se contenta de regarder sa fille avec désespoir et tristesse.

-Soit, céda-t-il. Mais dès que cela devient trop dangereux, dès que tu sens que tu ne peux plus continuer, que tu as faim ou que tu as trop sommeil, tu reviens.

-Je vous le promets, père. Je ferai très attention.

-Et bien, il est temps de faire tes bagages, Analia, intervint Gandalf, qui pour l'instant n'avait pas parlé.

Analia sauta de joie, embrassa son père et Gandalf, et alla dans sa chambre récupérer ses armes et ses affaires. Ensuite, elle se rendit à l'écurie et sella Nemrod et proposa un cheval à Gandalf, qui refusa. Elle haussa les épaules et alla dire au revoir à son père. Puis, Gandalf et Analia se mirent en route vers Fondcombe, où Frodon et ses amis les attendaient déjà, avec inquiétude.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II : Fondcombe et tristes nouvelles.

Les deux compagnons chevauchèrent deux jours et deux nuits avant d'arriver à Fondcombe. Ils mangèrent seulement deux fois durant les deux jours et ils burent dès qu'ils trouvaient une rivière. Ils ne croisèrent aucun Orque, aucun Nazgûl. Tout semblait calme, et pourtant, la guerre commençait déjà à se préparer lentement. Analia et Gandalf parlaient peu. Mais lorsqu'ils parlaient, ils s'engageaient dans de grandes conversations qui duraient au moins une bonne demi-heure.

Ils arrivèrent à Fondcombe en milieu de matinée du troisième jour. Là, Elrond leur apprit que Frodon et ses amis avaient été attaqués par des Nazgûl et que Frodon avait été blessé par l'un deux. Il guérissait lentement mais ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Il les mena jusqu'à la chambre spacieuse de Frodon et leur dit d'attendre. Gandalf alluma sa pipe et s'assit, alors qu'Analia préféra rester debout. Ils attendirent environ deux bonnes heures avant que Frodon n'ouvre les yeux et demanda d'une voix encore très faible :

-Où suis-je ?

-Vous êtes à Fondcombe, mon cher Frodon, répondit Gandalf, les yeux rieurs.

-Et si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, il est dix heures du matin, ajouta Analia.

Au son de ses deux voix, Frodon ouvrit complètement les yeux.

-Gandalf ? Analia ?, s'écria-t-il avec joie. Je suis si heureux de vous revoir !

Analia s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi, Frodon, moi aussi, répondit-elle.

-Mais que faites-vous ici, Analia ?

-Gandalf m'a demandé d'assister à un certain conseil, et je n'allais tout de même pas abandonner un de mes amis à son sort, non ?

Frodon rit, puis se tourna vers Gandalf.

-Comment se fait-il que vous ne nous ayez pas rejoints à Bree, Gandalf ?

-J'ai eu un petit contre-temps, Frodon. Je suis allé demander de l'aide à Saroumane, le magicien blanc, mais il nous a trahis. J'ai pu m'échapper d'Isengard grâce à l'aide des Aigles. Bien, vous m'excuserez, mais il faut que je parle à Elrond. Reposez-vous un peu, Frodon. Analia ?

-Oui ?, demanda l'intéressée.

-J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes, s'il te plaît.

-Bien sûr. À plus tard, Frodon.

-À plus tard, Analia. Et merci d'être venue.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et partit à la suite de Gandalf.

Elrond les accueillit dans une pièce très éclairée. Il leur proposa du thé. Gandalf accepta avec joie, mais Analia refusa.

-Je suppose que si vous vouliez me voir, dit Gandalf, c'est à propos de l'Anneau.

-En effet, répondit Elrond. Et je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que l'Anneau ne peut pas rester ici. Le porteur de l'Anneau doit aller le détruire !

-Nous ne pouvons pas en demander plus de Frodon. Il est épuisé et tout ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était vivre une vie normale de Hobbit. Il a fait ce que je lui avais demandé de faire, et maintenant, il doit rentrer chez lui.

-L'Anneau n'est pas en sécurité ici, Gandalf ! L'œil de Sauron est fixé sur nous ! Nous, les Elfes, n'aurons pas la force de repousser les forces du Mordor et en plus celles de l'Isengard ! Nous sommes trop peu nombreux ! C'est pourquoi j'ai organisé ce conseil, pour décider de celui qui va emporter l'Anneau Unique jusqu'aux montagnes du Mordor et le détruire. Nous ne pouvons pas le garder ici, Gandalf, je regrette.

Il regarda Analia, et demanda à Gandalf :

-Pourquoi avez-vous emmené une jeune humaine avec vous, Gandalf ?

-Pour protéger Frodon, répondit Analia à la place de Gandalf. Sachez que si Frodon doit être celui qui emportera l'Anneau au Mordor, il pourra compter sur moi. Je suis excellente au tir-à-l'arc, peut-être encore meilleure que certains Elfes et je manie l'épée couramment. Vous ne pouvez pas refuser que j'accompagne le porteur de l'Anneau, qui est, de plus, comme un frère pour moi.

Elrond resta perplexe. Comment une fille pouvait-elle avoir autant de courage ?

-Et il y a aussi une autre raison pour laquelle je suis venue, répondit Analia à sa question silencieuse. Je veux venger ma mère. Elle a été assassinée par des Orques lorsque j'avais dix-sept ans.

-Toutes mes condoléances, répondit Elrond, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Merci...

-J'accepte que vous accompagniez le porteur de l'Anneau si jamais il est celui qui doit le détruire. Pour l'instant, reposez-vous, le conseil aura lieu demain vers cette même heure.

Analia et Gandalf partirent et laissèrent Elrond seul avec ces pensées. C'était sûr, cette Analia avait quelque chose de spécial. Il voulait interroger Gandalf sur cette étrange fille mais il ne trouva jamais le moment idéal pour le faire.

Frodon, quant à lui, après le départ de Gandalf et d'Analia, s'endormit. À son réveil, il aperçut Sam Gamegie, son plus fidèle ami, avec Pippin Touque et Merry Brandebouc, deux de ses amis les plus chers. Les trois autres Hobbits lui sautèrent dessus. Les quatre étaient très heureux de se retrouver. Frodon allait déjà bien mieux, et décida de se lever et d'aller manger un morceau. En chemin, ils croisèrent Analia, qui revenait de son entretien avec Elrond. Elle ne leur dit rien là-dessus, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter encore plus Frodon. Frodon présenta Analia à ses amis, et ils sympathisèrent très vite. Elle les trouvait énergiques et drôles et eux la trouvaient courageuse et pleine de bon sens.

Soudain, ils virent des chevaux entrer dans la cour de Fondcombe. Les premiers arrivant étaient des Elfes. Tous avaient les cheveux blonds comme les blés et des arcs et des flèches avec eux. Aucun des Elfes n'avait d'épée. Les autres arrivants étaient des Nains. Ceux-ci étaient venus à pied. Ils n'aimaient pas monter, et de toute façon, ils étaient bien trop petits pour cela. Les humains ne tardèrent pas à arriver, eux aussi. Certains étaient sur des chevaux, d'autres étaient à pied. Mais tous ces arrivants avaient une chose en commun : ils admiraient Fondcombe comme si s'était le paradis sur la Terre du Milieu. Ils observaient les moindres détails, et étaient ravis de l'architecture.

À chaque groupe d'individus qui arrivait fut attribué des appartements. Là, ils se reposèrent jusqu'au lendemain. Analia, quant à elle, dit qu'elle préférait s'entraîner à l'épée. Elle proposa aux Hobbits de l'accompagner, et ils acceptèrent. Ils descendirent aux écuries et allèrent chercher Nemrod. Celui-ci salua les nouveaux arrivants avec un hennissement joyeux. Frodon lui caressa son encolure et murmura au cheval qu'il était très content de le revoir.

Les cinq amis se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cour. Analia sortit son épée de son fourreau et s'entraîna sur plusieurs cibles. Elle voulut se tourner vers une autre cible mais une lame lui barra la route. Celui qui la maniait était un homme âgé d'à peu près une trentaine d'années. Il souriait.

-Vous vous débrouillez très bien pour l'instant. Prouvez-moi que vous pouvez vous battre avec un homme, dit l'inconnu.

-Dites-moi déjà votre nom, répliqua Analia.

-J'ai plusieurs surnoms, mais le plus connu est « Grand-pas ».

-Votre _vrai_ nom, insista-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et commença à engager le combat. Analia descendit de Nemrod et fit face à son « ennemi ». Elle le détailla : il était grand et avait des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il avait des yeux bleus magnifiques.

-J'ai une idée « Grand-pas », lui dit-elle. Si je gagne cette partie, vous me dites votre nom. Sinon, je vivrais très bien sans.

Il hésita un tout petit moment, puis dit :

-C'est d'accord.

Il engagea le combat pour la seconde fois. Analia esquivait très bien les coups du « Grand-pas », et lui esquivait très bien les siens. Ils étaient de force égale et n'arrivaient pas à faire tomber l'épée de l'autre. Ils étaient très concentrés par leur combat. Esquiver, frapper, feinte. Tel fonctionnait Analia. Les Hobbits, derrière eux, n'intervinrent pas. Ils savaient qu'ils ne se feraient pas de mal mutuellement. Et Frodon remarquait que, en combattant, ils commençaient à devenir amis.

Soudain, Analia fit voler l'épée de « Grand-pas » et la rattrapa au vol.

-J'ai gagné !, fit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Grand-pas » sourit à son tour et lui dit :

-Très bien, un marché est un marché : Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn.

-Vous êtes l'ami de Gandalf !

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Et vous êtes ?

-Analia, fille d'Hamir.

-Enchanté, répondit Aragorn.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, dit-elle en lui rendant son épée.

Ils se sourirent et Aragorn lui demanda comment elle connaissait les Hobbits.

Elle lui répondit qu'elle était amie avec Frodon depuis neuf ans, grâce à Gandalf. Un jour, il les avait emmenés, elle et son père Hamir à Hobbitebourg et les avait présentés à Bilbon Sacquet et à son neveu, Frodon. Les deux jeunes avaient tout de suite sympathisé et étaient devenus amis. Ils se voyaient souvent ensuite. Analia allait presque chaque été à Hobbitebourg et elle y restait toujours quelques semaines. Puis, les visites d'Analia avaient cessé à cause du meurtre de sa mère par les Orques. Mais lorsqu'elle avait su que Frodon avait l'Anneau Unique, elle était décidée à l'aider.

-Alors, me voici !, acheva-t-elle.

Aragorn ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de sourire à la jeune fille.

-Et bien, nous nous voyons demain lors du conseil, je suppose.

-Je suppose aussi, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn.

Elle lui sourit et partit avec les Hobbits sur ses talons.

-Vous vous battez vraiment bien, Analia !, dit Pippin d'un ton admiratif.

-Pourrez-vous nous apprendre à nous battre de la même façon ?, enchaîna Merry.

-Bien sûr que oui !, répondit Analia avec joie. Maintenant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais aller me reposer. Je suis vraiment fatiguée et j'aimerais être en forme pour le conseil de demain. Dormez bien !

-Vous aussi !, répondirent les quatre amis en chœur.

Analia se rendit dans ses appartements et y trouva Gandalf. Il fumait, comme à son habitude.

-Tu ne leur a rien dit à propos de l'Anneau, dit-il. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter encore plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà, et surtout pas Frodon... Il va devoir traverser tellement de choses, je ne veux pas l'effrayer d'avance.

-C'était une sage décision, ma petite.

Il hésita un moment, puis dit :

-Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose, Analia. D'une chose que ton père n'a pas eue le courage de faire, mais cela peut se comprendre et promets-moi de ne pas le blâmer lorsque tu sauras la vérité.

-De quoi voulez-vous me parler, Gandalf ?

-Tu as été adoptée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! **

**Voici mon chapitre III, j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à le lire! Mon chapitre 4 est déjà près, je n'ai plus que quelques modifications à lui apporter... **

**Merci pour tous vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Seul petit problème : comment c'est qu'on les gère, par exdemple qu'on les mets en ligne? ça se fait automatiquement ou y a une manoeuvre à faire? Help! =D**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre III : La Communauté de l'Anneau.

« Tu as été adoptée ». Ces quatre petits mots résonnaient dans la tête d'Analia depuis cinq minutes déjà. Cinq minutes qu'elle s'était assise, sous le choc, et qu'elle n'avait pas parlé. Cinq minutes que Gandalf l'observait avec inquiétude. Cinq minutes qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était assise, le regard dans le vide, et elle réfléchissait. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Gandalf se trompait, qu'il lui faisait une farce. Mais Gandalf avait pris son regard sérieux, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle, et qu'elle avait été réellement adoptée.

-Co...Comment ?, réussit à articuler Analia avec difficulté.

-Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre de cette manière, et j'espérais que ton père adoptif t'en parlerait avant notre départ, mais il m'a demandé de tout te raconter.

-Comment ai-je été adoptée ? Est-ce que vous connaissez ma vrai famille ?

-Malheureusement non, je ne la connais pas, et ton père adoptif non plus. Je t'ai trouvée, lorsque tu avais dix ans, dans une clairière. Enfin, « trouvée » n'est pas le mot exact. Disons que j'étais dans une clairière et que tu es soudain apparue devant moi. J'ai juste eu le temps de te demander ton prénom, tu m'as répondu que tu t'appelais Analia et tu as sombré dans l'inconscience. Tu es restée dans cet état trois jours durant lesquels j'ai eu le temps de t'amener à Offentiht et de te confier à Hamir et Ayla. Ils étaient très heureux de t'avoir et ils t'ont aimée comme leur propre fille. Nous avons attendu, pour voir si tu retrouverais la mémoire un jour et que tu t'aperçoives par toi même que Hamir et Ayla n'étaient pas tes vrais parents, mais cela n'est jamais arrivé. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu as pu tout simplement apparaître devant moi, c'est un phénomène que je n'ai jamais su m'expliquer...

Un long moment de silence suivit cette conversation.

-Mais... Comment se fait-il que je ne me souvienne de rien ? Je devais bien savoir qu'Hamir et Ayla n'étaient pas mes vrais parents ? Si ? Comment les ai-je appelés, le tout premier jour ?

-Tu les appelés « Père » et « Mère », et tu as agi comme si tu avais toujours vécu dans ce petit village. Et je me souviens aussi que tu portais des vêtements peu communs, lorsque je t'ai trouvée. Tu étais habillée comme un garçon : tu portais un pantalon bleu ciel et un haut noir avec des inscriptions dans une langue que je ne saurais traduire dessus.

Analia resta sans voix. Gandalf se demanda si maintenant qu'il lui avait révélé un peu de son passé, elle retrouverait le reste grâce à sa mémoire.

-Te souviens-tu maintenant ?

Analia demeura quelques instants immobile, cherchant dans sa mémoire. Mais elle avait beau faire, elle ne se souvenait de rien avant ses dix ans, où plus précisément du jour où elle avait été adoptée.

-Non, Gandalf. Je ne me souviens de rien. Je suis désolée...

Elle fondit en larmes et s'accrocha désespérément à son ami. Gandalf la consola, ou essaya. Après avoir longtemps pleuré dans les bras du magicien Gris, Analia s'endormit. Gandalf la déposa sur son lit et tira les couvertures sur elle. Il quitta la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Le lendemain matin, Analia se réveilla de bonne heure. Tout d'abord, elle ne sut pas où elle se trouvait, puis, après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, elle se remémora qu'elle était à Fondcombe et qu'elle devait assister à un conseil important. Enfin, tout lui revint en mémoire. Le souvenir de sa discussion avec Gandalf la frappa de plein fouet. Elle en perdit l'équilibre et s'assit, haletante, sur son lit.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne _peux pas_ avoir été _adoptée_ ! », se dit-elle, folle de désespoir. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le croire. Elle était née à Offentiht, et y avait vécu toute sa vie !

« Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, sans doute, rien de plus ! », pensa-t-elle.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, elle se promit que ce serait la première chose qu'elle demanderait à son père en revenant de la guerre.

Elle décida de se changer les idées. Elle attrapa sa tenue de chasse et se changea. Elle prit son épée puis partit aux écuries et y retrouva avec plaisir Nemrod. Elle se hissa sur son dos et le talonna. Elle chevaucha jusque dans la forêt près de Fondcombe et fit quelques mouvements qu'elle avait appris, avant de partir, avec ses amis. Elle faisait d'énormes progrès, elle s'améliorait de jour en jour et Iothèn, son meilleur ami, lui avait dit qu'elle était prête à affronter l'ennemi. Elle lui avait souri et l'avait remercié du regard.

Analia s'entraîna ainsi pendant une bonne heure avant de décider de rentrer. Elle mit Nemrod dans son box et alla dans sa chambre récupérer des habits propres. Elle sentit qu'elle avait grandement besoin d'un bain, alors, elle se rendit aux sources chaudes. Analia se déshabilla et se laissa aller dans l'eau. Elle soupira d'aise et se savonna le corps, puis les cheveux. Son bain dura une bonne demi-heure, puis, elle se sécha et s'habilla, se souvenant qu'elle avait une réunion dans quelques heures. Elle mit tout d'abord ses sous-vêtements puis une tunique verte et un pantalon noir. Elle accompagna le tout d'une paire de bottines en cuir noir. Elle attacha son épée à sa ceinture et mit son carquois et son arc dans son dos. Puis, elle retourna dans sa chambre y déposer ses vêtements sales.

Gandalf vint la chercher deux heures plus tard pour lui dire que le moment était venu.

-Sois convaincante ! Persuade-les de t'accepter !, lui avait-il dit.

Analia avait hoché la tête, machinalement. Elle voulait lui poser des tas de questions, mais se retint. Elle en aurait sans doute l'occasion plus tard et elle ne voulait pas arriver au conseil aux bord d'une crise de larmes. Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à une cour où siégeaient déjà les autres membres du conseil. Gandalf s'assit à la droite de Frodon, et Analia alla s'asseoir à la gauche d'Aragorn. Celui-ci sourit en la voyant. Elle lui rendit son sourire et ignora superbement les remarques que faisaient les Nains, les Elfes et les Hommes en la voyant arriver. Elle n'en avait que faire... Pour l'instant.

Elrond attendait que tout le monde soit calme. Il les fixait un par un, et ils se turent.

Il prit ensuite la parole :

-Mes amis ! Nous voici réunis en ce jour pour décider du sort de l'Anneau Unique, forgé par Sauron lui-même dans la Montagne du Destin. Vous êtes venus dans ce lieu pour répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction. Vous vous unirez pour protéger vos Terres, ou bien vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à ce sort commun.

Il se tourna vers Frodon et lui demanda d'apporter l'Anneau pour que tous puissent le voir. Frodon s'approcha, hésitant et haletant, et déposa l'Anneau sur la petite table de pierre. Partout dans l'assistance, il y eut des murmures, des chuchotements. Des chuchotements d'effroi, d'excitation ou encore d'admiration. Un homme se leva et prit la parole.

-Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies, dit-il en regardant l'assistance. Lors d'un rêve, j'ai entendu une voix lointaine qui me disait : « Votre fin est proche, vous allez mourir si vous ne vous pliez pas à la volonté de Sauron ! Rendez l'Anneau de Pouvoir à son véritable maître, et il vous laissera en paix ! ». C'est quand même étrange et tragique, que le monde soit en guerre pour une si petite chose... Une si petite chose...

Tout en disant ces mots, il s'était rapproché de l'Anneau et avait commencé à tendre la main vers l'objet. Et, tout à coup, Gandalf se leva et prononça des mots dans la langue du Mordor. Le ciel devint noir sur Fondcombe et l'homme qui s'était levé se rassit. Elrond affichait un air terrorisé et choqué. Toute l'assistance tremblait de peur.

Gandalf se rassit et Elrond le sermonna. Le magicien gris leva les yeux au ciel et dit qu'il n'implorait pas le pardon du Seigneur de Fondcombe. Elrond reprit la parole.

-Il faut que l'Anneau Unique soit détruit !

-Mais nous pourrons l'utiliser contre l'ennemi !, s'emporta l'homme de tout à l'heure. Cet Anneau est un don, un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor ! Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis bien longtemps, mon père, Intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor ! C'est grâce à notre peuple, les Hommes, que vos terres sont encore en sécurité ! Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui !

-L'Anneau ne détruira pas l'ennemi ! Il vous détruira vous !, intervint Analia.

L'homme la dévisagea avec étonnement, puis avec dégoût.

-Et qu'en sait une petite fille de dix-sept ans, tout au plus ?, demanda-t-il en ricanant.

-J'ai dix-neuf ans, et j'en sais bien plus que vous ne le pensez ! Qui êtes-vous, d'ailleurs ?

-Boromir, fils de Dénéthor, lui-même Intendant de Minas Tirith.

-Jamais entendu parler, répliqua Analia. Seriez-vous un de ces prétendus guerriers qui ne pensent qu'à boire et à s'amuser ? L'Anneau ne doit pas atterrir entre de mauvaises mains ! Cet Anneau ne répond qu'à Sauron, son véritable maître !

Boromir lui lança un regard chargé de haine et de colère.

-Je suis d'accord avec Analia, dit Aragorn. L'Anneau doit être détruit ! Et il ne doit sous aucun prétexte aller à Minas Tirith, ou alors, ce serait la fin de la Terre du Milieu.

-Et vous, qui êtes vous ? Vous n'êtes qu'un simple Rôdeur du Nord !

Un Elfe se leva et s'écria :

-Il n'est pas qu'un simple Rôdeur ! C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, et vous lui devez serment d'allégeance !

Aragorn se tourna vers l'Elfe et le remercia du regard et lui dit en elfique de se rasseoir. L'Elfe lui obéit et lança un regard haineux à Boromir.

-Aragorn ?, lança Boromir. Le descendant d'Isildur ?

-L'héritier du trône du Gondor, dit Analia en se levant à son tour. Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui refuser le trône ! Il lui revient de droit !

-Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît, Analia, dit Aragorn, comme il l'avait dit pour l'Elfe.

Analia se rassit en regardant Boromir droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard rempli de haine. Il regarda alternativement l'Elfe, Analia et enfin Aragorn.

-Le Gondor n'a pas de Roi. Et il n'en a pas besoin !

Il se rassit et écouta Elrond qui reprenait la parole :

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, reprit-il. L'Anneau Unique doit être détruit.

Un Nain dans l'assistance se leva et se précipita sur l'Anneau en levant sa hache. Il abattit de toutes ses forces sa hache sur l'Anneau de Pouvoir, mais cela ne lui causa aucune fissure. Le Nain regarda sa hache avec un regard étonné et triste à la fois. L'Anneau Unique l'avait brisée.

-L'Anneau ne peut être détruit comme cela, Gimli, fils de Gloin, fit mystérieusement Elrond. Il ne peut être détruit qu'à l'endroit où il a été forgé, à la Montagne du Destin. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyante où il est apparu autrefois. L'un de vous doit le faire.

-On entre pas si facilement au Mordor, dit Boromir.

-Ah bon ?, demanda faussement Analia. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela moi ! Je pensais que les Orques nous accueilleraient en nous ouvrant les bras et en disant : « Allez-y ! Allez détruire l'Anneau que notre Maître cherche à s'approprier ! »

Boromir ignora sa remarque et reprit :

-L'œil de Sauron est constamment attentif ! C'est une terre déserte et stérile, recouverte de braises et de cendres et de poussière ! L'air que l'on y respire n'est que vapeur empoisonnée ! Même dix milles hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout ! C'est une folie !

-N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le Seigneur Elrond a dit ?, s'emporta l'Elfe qui avait défendu Aragorn tout à l'heure. L'Anneau doit être détruit !

-Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui va le faire, Seigneur Elfe !, dit Gimli avec dégoût.

-Et vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il va se passer ? Que se passera-t-il si Sauron récupère son Anneau ?, répliqua Boromir.

-J'aimerais plutôt mourir que de voir cet Anneau dans les mains d'un Elfe !, s'écria Gimli en devenant rouge de colère.

Les Elfes se levèrent en premier. Ils voulaient en venir à bout du Nain, mais l'Elfe aux yeux bleus les retint.

-Il n'en vaut pas la peine, mes compagnons ! C'est un Nain, après tout !

-Nul ne peut se fier à un Elfe !, dit Gimli.

Les hommes se levèrent ensuite, puis, ce fut au tour des Nains. Toutes les personnes ici présentes se chamaillaient. Toutes les personnes sauf Frodon, Gandalf, Aragorn et Analia. Cette dernière avait mis sa tête entre ses mains et murmurait : « Ah les hommes ! » Gandalf, quant à lui, regardait cette scène avec une profonde tristesse. Frodon commençait à comprendre que s'ils se chamaillaient tous, c'était à cause de l'Anneau. Il les envoûtaient tous !

Même Gandalf se leva pour aller régler son compte à Boromir. Frodon haletait, il ne sentait pas bien dans cette atmosphère pleine de disputes. Il se leva soudain et dit d'une voix forte :

-Je prendrai l'Anneau Unique et j'irai le détruire !

Tous les Hommes, Elfes et Nains se tournèrent vers lui avec des regards surpris. « Comment un si petit homme pouvait vaincre le Mal ? », se demandaient-ils tous. Aragorn et Analia levèrent vers lui un regard rempli de fierté, tandis que Gimli le fixait avec espoir.

-Bien que... Je ne connaisse pas le moyen, reprit Frodon, intimidé par tous ces regards.

Gandalf s'approcha de lui et dit :

-Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, mon cher ami, aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter.

Aragorn se leva à son tour.

-Si par ma vie ou par ma mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferai. Mon épée est vôtre, Frodon Sacquet, dit-il.

-Et mon arc est vôtre, dit l'Elfe en s'avançant vers Frodon.

Le Nain rit et dit :

-Et vous avez ma hache !

À ce moment là, l'Elfe leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme, dit Boromir. Et si telle est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous.

Frodon le remercia. Analia se leva à son tour.

-Je sais ce que beaucoup d'entre vous sont en train de penser, dit-elle à l'assemblée. Que fait une si jeune femme de dix-neuf ans ici ? Et bien, je vais vous le dire : Frodon Sacquet est mon meilleur ami, et je ne le laisserai pas porter ce fardeau seul ! Il a toujours été là pour moi, et maintenant, c'est à mon tour de l'aider. Donc, que vous soyez d'accord ou non, sachez que je n'ai que faire de vos commentaires de machos ! J'accompagnerai mon ami dans les profondeurs du Mordor et je l'aiderai à détruire ce maudit Anneau, même si cela doit me coûter la vie.

-Mais..., bredouilla Gimli, nous n'allons tout de même pas nous encombrer d'une _femme_ ?

-Je suis d'accord avec le Nain, dit Boromir. Vous n'avez pas la même force que nous autres, les hommes, cela vous pénalisera certainement.

-Voulez-vous une preuve, Boromir ?, siffla Analia entre ses dents. Je suis excellente au tir à l'arc, aussi bonne que les Elfes ! Je ne rate jamais ma cible ! Je suis redoutable à l'épée aussi, demandez donc à Aragorn !

-C'est vrai, dit-il. Nous avons faire une petite partie hier soir. Elle m'a désarmé, et je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui faire plaisir. Je voulais voir de quoi elle était capable.

-Et je suppose que Gandalf ne m'a pas amenée ici pour que je me tourne les pouces et que j'assiste juste au conseil ! N'est-ce pas, Gandalf ?

-Oui, effectivement, répondit celui-ci en souriant.

Analia afficha un air satisfait en se tournant vers Boromir.

-Seigneur Elrond, c'est à vous de décider, dit-elle.

Elrond la regarda, puis regarda les compagnons.

-Elle ira avec Frodon, dit-il d'une voix forte.

Analia sourit de toutes ses dents et se tourna vers Frodon.

-Vous êtes mon meilleur ami depuis ces neuf années où nous nous connaissons. Sachez que je ne vous lâcherai pas si facilement !

Elle l'enlaça et il sourit.

Un cri retentit et Analia lâcha Frodon et voulait voir ce qu'il se passait. Sam Gamegie apparut et passa devant le Seigneur Elrond.

-Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi !, dit-il.

Elrond le regarda avec surprise et dit :

-Non, en effet. Il n'est guère possible de vous séparer. Et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil _secret_, et vous non.

Sam eut le bon goût d'afficher une mine contrite.

-Nous venons aussi !, s'exclamèrent deux voix derrière Elrond.

Celui se retourna et vit deux Hobbits se précipiter vers la petite troupe. Il les laissa passer et les regarda d'un œil sévère mais ne dit rien.

-Il faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attachés dans un sac pour nous en empêcher, dit Pippin.

Frodon sourit à leur arrivée.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission, reprit Pippin. Quête... Chose !

-Et bien, « gens intelligents » ne te convient pas vraiment, Pippin !, dit Merry.

Ces paroles provoquèrent l'hilarité d'Analia qui essaya tant bien que mal de le cacher. Ces Hobbits étaient tellement drôles et si impulsifs !

-Dix compagnons, conclu Elrond avec fierté. Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau !

-Chouette !, dit Pippin. Où est-ce qu'on va ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

**Désolée de ma longue absence... J'étais ailleurs en ce moment ;) **

**Je promets de mettre le chapitre 5 plus vite du coup!**

**Bonne lecture, **

**analiadu01**

Chapitre IV : Le départ de la Communauté.

Après que Pippin eut demandé où la troupe se rendait, Analia explosa de rire. Merry regarda son meilleur ami comme s'il était bête comme un âne et Gimli rit aussi de bon cœur. Il aimait déjà beaucoup ces petits Hobbits. Aragorn avait le sourire au lèvres, Boromir n'affichait aucune émotions, Gandalf avait les yeux qui pétillait de malice, comme à son habitude d'ailleurs et l'Elfe, qui répondait au nom de Legolas, affichait un grand sourire.

-Bien, dit Elrond, qui affichait lui aussi un air amusé, allez-vous préparer maintenant. Analia, je vous laisse aux bons soins de ma fille, Arwen. Elle va vous prêter des vêtements, car je vois que vous n'en avez pas apporté beaucoup avec vous.

-Merci, Seigneur Elrond.

-Elle viendra vous chercher dans quelques minutes dans votre chambre.

Analia partit, tandis que les hommes de la Communauté restèrent planté là, ne sachant que faire. Ce fut Gandalf qui brisa le silence :

-Et bien ! Allez chercher vos affaires ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

Tous les membres de la Communauté se rendirent dans leurs appartements et préparèrent leurs affaires.

Aragorn, après être allé récupérer ses affaires, alla à la tombe de sa mère, qui était morte à Fondcombe. Il la nettoya avec des gestes lents, et il affichait un air triste et désolé. Il regarda ensuite avec amour et tendresse la représentation de sa mère et caressa la joue de la statue de porcelaine. Elrond vint derrière lui, et lui parla en elfique.

-Elle voulait protéger son enfant, lui dit-il. Elle a pensé que vous seriez en sécurité à Fondcombe.

Puis, il continua dans la langue que tout le monde connaissait et parlait :

-Au fond de son cœur, votre mère savait que cela vous poursuivrait tout votre vie, que vous ne pourriez échapper à votre destin. L'habilité des Elfes peut reforger l'épée des Rois, mais vous seul avait le pouvoir de la brandir.

-Je ne veux pas de ce pouvoir, murmura Aragorn. Je n'en ai jamais voulu.

-Vous êtes le dernier de cette lignée, il n'y en a aucun autre.

Elrond partit, laissant Aragorn seul avec ses pensées. Celui-ci resta près d'une demie-heure à côté de la tombe de sa mère.

Boromir, quant à lui, alla chercher ses affaires dans ses appartements, puis alla s'entraîner un moment à l'épée. Il croisa Analia, mais ne lui dit pas un mot.

« Franchement, s'encombre d'une _femme_ ! Elle n'a pas assez de forces, elle ne pourra survivre ! », pensa-t-il. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'emmener avec eux une femme, aussi bonne soit-elle au tir à l'arc et à l'escrime ! Il fit quelques mouvements rageur avec son épée pour calmer sa colère. Cela ne fonctionna pas, évidemment. Boromir était trop fier et trop macho pour admettre qu'Analia avait du talent. Il continua de s'entraîner ainsi pendant une bonne heure, avant de rejoindre les cuisines pour manger une dernière fois avant de partir.

Merry et Pippin, eux, se rendirent directement aux cuisines. Ils espéraient tout deux qu'Elrond ne leur en voudrait pas éternellement pour avoir suivit discrètement le conseil secret. Ils trouvèrent beaucoup de fruits et beaucoup de pain, aux cuisines. Ils s'empiffrèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent Boromir apparaître.

-Et bien, Seigneur Boromir, nous ne sommes alors pas les seuls à avoir une faim de loup, on dirait !, dit Merry en le voyant venir.

-On dirait bien que non, en effet, répondit celui-ci.

Il appréciait les Hobbits, même s'ils étaient eux aussi, encombrant pour le voyage. Ils discutèrent joyeusement et les Hobbits réussirent même à mettre de bonne humeur Boromir, qui était d'une humeur si exécrable.

Legolas, lui, préférait aller s'entraîner au tir à l'arc. Il alla une dernière fois avant de partir dans la forêt qui bordait Fondcombe et s'entraîne sur quelques pommes qu'il s'amusait à faire tomber des arbres. Tout à coup, il entendit une voix féminine derrière lui.

-On fait une partie ?, fit la voix.

Legolas se retourna et vit Analia, arc en main, carquois au dos, qui affichait un grand sourire.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit-il. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas entraîner avec quelqu'un.

-Celui qui met le plus de pommes à terre à gagner !, dit Analia malicieusement. Mais l'adversaire doit compter les points de l'autre tandis que l'autre fait descendre les pommes. Nous jouons pendant une minute chacun.

-C'est d'accord, dit Legolas. Qui commence ?

-Honneur au perdant, dit Analia avec un sourire.

-Très bien, donc c'est à vous !, répliqua Legolas.

Analia lui fit un grand sourire et commença. Elle visait avec une exactitude qui appartenait d'habitude aux Elfes. Comme elle l'avait dit à Boromir, elle ne ratait jamais sa cible. Elle était rapide et avait un très bon œil.

Ce fut au tour de Legolas. Avant de commencer, il lui annonça qu'elle avait réussit à décrocher cinquante pommes. Analia compta pendant une minute entière.

-Stooop !, cria-t-elle.

-Alors ?, demanda Legolas.

-J'en ai compté quarante-huit, dit-elle. Vous auriez dû commencer !

Legolas rit et Analia se joignit à lui. Les deux nouveaux amis se dirigèrent à grands pas vers Fondcombe.

Du côté de Sam, tout semblait pour le mieux. Il vérifiait constamment s'il n'avait pas oublié quelque chose. Certes, il voulait retourner à la maison, mais il n'abandonnerait jamais Frodon ! Il avait emporter tout le nécessaire pour cuisiner : des casseroles, des poêles et des cuillères en bois. Il avait emporté aussi une grosse couette, au cas où quelqu'un aurait froid, et sa couette normale. Il parlait à lui-même. Gandalf vint le rejoindre et lui demanda où étaient Merry et Pippin.

-Je crois qu'ils sont aux cuisines, mais je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit Sam.

-Ah ! Pippin et Merry !, murmura Gandalf pour lui même.

-Gandalf ?, demanda Sam. Savez-vous où est Monsieur Frodon ? Je ne le trouve nulle part.

-Il est avec Bilbon, il fait ses adieux, répondit-il.

En effet, Frodon était avec son oncle. Les deux échangeaient de bons souvenirs, des souvenirs de la Comté, des souvenirs de Cul-de-sac, et ils se surprirent même à penser que leur vieux voisin grincheux leur manquaient ! Ils étaient heureux, ensemble. Ils trouvaient cela vraiment dur de se séparer. Bilbon lui montra sa vieille épée, Thar, qui l'avait aidée à de nombreuses reprises. Il l'offrit à Frodon en cadeau d'adieu. Son neveu le remercia chaleureusement.

-Elle est si légère !, s'étonna Frodon d'un ton émerveillé.

-Oui, dit Bilbon. Elle a été forgée par les Elfes. La lame devient bleue lorsqu'il y a des Orques dans les parages. Et sache, mon garçon, qu'avec ceci, tu devras être extrêmement prudent.

Il lui tendit ensuite une cotte de mailles.

-Du Mithril, dit Bilbon. Aussi légère qu'une plume et aussi dure que les écailles d'un dragon ! Tiens, essaie là !

Frodon commença à se déshabiller. Bilbon aperçu l'Anneau Unique que Frodon portait au cou et il poussa un soupir d'émerveillement.

-Oh ! Mon vieil anneau !, s'exclama-t-il. J'aimerais tellement... Le tenir une dernière fois...

Frodon, une lueur de méfiance dans les yeux, commença à refermer sa chemise. Bilbon, devenu comme fou, chercha à s'emparer de l'Anneau. Ses yeux devinrent noir et sa bouche se métamorphosa : Ses dents devinrent jaunes et usées et ses lèvres devinrent noires.

Une seconde après sa « métamorphose », Bilbon regretta aussitôt d'avoir essayer de faire du mal à son neveu et se cacha derrière ses mains.

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir mis cela sur les épaules, mon garçon..., dit Bilbon d'une voix chargée de tristesse. Je suis désolé que tu doives porter ce fardeau.

Il s'assit et Frodon posa sa main sur une des épaules de son oncle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Communauté de l'Anneau se retrouva dans la cour qui menait hors de Fondcombe. Analia avait voulu emmener Nemrod, mais Gandalf l'en avait dissuadé : il avait dit que Nemrod se ferait sans doute tuer en chemin et que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de s'encombrer d'un cheval.

-Tu vas rester ici, Nemrod. Tu verras, nous nous reverrons bientôt, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elrond prit ensuite la parole :

-Le porteur de l'Anneau prend la route, en quête de la Montagne du Destin. Vous qui voyagez à ses côtés, aucun engagement, aucun serment ne vous oblige à aller plus loin que là où vous ne le souhaitez. Adieu, et ne vous détournez pas de votre but. Que toute la bénédiction des Elfes, des Hommes et de tous les peuples libres vous accompagne.

Gandalf remplaça Elrond et dit :

-La Communauté attend le porteur de l'Anneau.

Frodon se retourna et tous ses amis le laissèrent passer.

-Le Mordor, Gandalf, est-ce à gauche, ou à droite ?, chuchota Frodon.

-À gauche, répondit le magicien Gris.

Et c'est ainsi que la Communauté pris la route du Mordor. Frodon ouvrait la marche, mais il fut vite remplacé par Gandalf qui savait où se trouvait leur but. Les trois autres Hobbits étaient entre Analia et Boromir, Analia devant et Boromir derrière. Ensuite se trouvait Legolas, puis Gimli. Aragorn fermait la marche.

La troupe marchait depuis trois heures. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés, ni pour boire, ni pour manger. Ils avançaient vite et bien. Néanmoins, une certaine distance commençait à se faire : les Hobbits étaient maintenant derrière, mais ne fermaient pas la marche. Analia restait toujours auprès d'eux, ne souhaitant pas être trop près de Boromir. Legolas fermait la marche et Aragorn discutait devant avec Gandalf. Gimli était juste derrière eux. Analia profitait du paysage. Il faisait bon et le soleil brillait. Elle ne ressentait aucune fatigue, même si elle n'était pas habituée à marcher pendant de longs moments et sur d'aussi longues distances. Elle aurait pu rejoindre en moins d'une minute Gandalf qui était tout devant, mais elle voulait rester avec ses amis. Pippin et Merry discutaient joyeusement. De temps en temps, Pippin se plaignait qu'il avait faim et Merry lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes. Pippin grognait, mais n'ajoutait rien, et la discussion repartait de plus belle.

La troupe commença son ascension dans les montagnes. La montée était dure, et Analia commençait à se tenir les côtes. Legolas avait rejoint Gandalf et était maintenant derrière lui. Analia et les quatre Hobbits étaient juste derrière lui, Boromir les suivait. Gimli et Aragorn discutaient derrière.

-Comment vous sentez-vous, Analia ?, demanda Legolas.

-Très bien !, répondit-elle. Même si je ne suis pas du tout habituée à marcher longtemps comme cela, je tiens la forme.

Legolas lui sourit et Analia commença à discuter de recettes de cuisine avec Sam.

-Oh ! Je vous en prie !, supplia Pippin. J'ai déjà assez faim comme ça ! Ne me mettez pas l'eau à la bouche avec vos recettes de viande et de... Ça y est ! Ça recommence !

Merry lui donna un énième coup de coude dans les côtes et Pippin se tut. Sam, Frodon et Analia rigolèrent. Il était près de midi lorsque Gandalf donna la halte.

Pendant que Sam, Frodon, Analia et Gimli mangeaient, Boromir entraînait Pippin et Merry à l'épée, qui eux avaient finis leur repas depuis bien longtemps déjà. Aragorn les observait et donnait des conseils aux Hobbits. Analia les regardait aussi, tout en mangeant et trouvait qu'ils ne se débrouillaient pas si mal pour un début. Aragorn fumait sa pipe, tout comme Gandalf, qui, assit un peu plus loin, parlait avec Gimli.

-Si vous me demandiez mon avis, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas, dit Gimli, je dirais que nous emprunterions le chemin le plus long. Gandalf, nous pourrions passer par les mines de la Moria ! Mon cousin Balin nous accueillerait royalement !

-Non, Gimli, répondit Gandalf. Je ne passerais par les mines de la Moria que si je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

Tout à coup, Legolas se leva. Gandalf sembla aussi remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas et il demanda à Legolas ce que voyaient ses yeux d'Elfe.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Analia en se rapprochant de Legolas.

-Ce n'est qu'un petit nuage, dit Gimli en haussant les épaules. Rien de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Votre prétendu nuage avance plutôt vite, fit remarquer la jeune femme.

-Et il avance contre le vent !, rajouta Boromir.

-Des Crébains du Pays de Dain !, lança Legolas.

-Vite ! Tous à couvert !, s'exclama Gandalf.

Tout de suite, tous se précipitèrent vers leurs affaires, éteignirent le feu et se cachèrent sous les rochers.

Les Crébains atteignirent les rochers où ils se trouvaient et firent demi-tour. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Analia lança à Gandalf :

-Il n'y a pas de doute ! Ils nous ont remarqués !

-Ce sont des espions de Saroumane ! Le passage par le Sud est surveillé !, dit Gandalf.

Il réfléchit un court instant, puis lança :

-Nous passerons par le col de Caradhras !

Analia regarda à quoi ressemblait ce col. Il était tout enneigé et une tempête se préparait la haut. Personne n'osa répliquer, mais les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau n'en pensait pas moins : c'était de la folie !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V : Les ennuis commencent !

Atteindre ce fameux col avait déjà été suffisamment difficile, mais le franchir était encore plus dur ! Il y avait au moins trente centimètres de neige et les Hobbits s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dedans. Même Analia avait beaucoup de mal. Elle essayait de ne pas claquer des dents. Ni les Hobbits, ni Analia n'étaient habillés suffisamment chaudement. Mais pour l'instant, ils avaient évités la tempête. Tout à coup, Frodon perdit l'équilibre et roula sur la neige. Analia voulu lui venir en aide mais Aragorn était plus rapide. Il releva Frodon en lui demandant s'il allait bien.

-Je pense que oui, dit-il.

Frodon s'aperçut soudain avec terreur que l'Anneau n'était plus accroché à son cou. Il vit Boromir s'avancer vers la chaînette qui était dans la neige. Il fixait l'Anneau avec une telle intensité que l'on aurait pu croire que cet objet était sa seule raison de vivre. Les autres membres de la Communauté se retournèrent avec anxiété. Analia, qui ne faisait absolument pas confiance à Boromir, surtout en ce qui concernait l'Anneau, posa la main sur la garde de son épée. Elle s'aperçut qu'Aragorn en avait fait autant.

-Boromir, appela Aragorn.

Celui-ci était complètement obsédé par la beauté que dégageait l'Anneau Unique. Il était comme dans un état second, il n'entendait absolument pas Aragorn.

-Qu'il est étrange d'éprouver autant de crainte et de doute pour un si petit objet...

-Boromir !, appela une seconde fois Aragorn.

L'appel d'Aragorn sembla avoir fait sortir l'homme du Gondor du pays des rêves. Il s'approcha avec hésitation de Frodon et lui tendit l'Anneau. Frodon s'en empara avec hâte. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer. Boromir le décoiffa amicalement et reprit sa route. Aucun des membres de la Communauté n'était rassuré. Une fois que Boromir eut dépassé Analia, celle-ci relâcha la garde de son épée et Aragorn fit de même.

Ils firent une petite pause quelques kilomètres plus loin. Tous les Hobbits étaient exténués et Analia commençait à regretter son choix de venir avec eux. Elle grelottait vraiment maintenant. La neige avait réussi à pénétrer dans ses bottes et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Ils reprirent leur route après avoir mangé un morceau. Et c'est à ce moment là que choisit la tempête pour arriver : la Communauté était sur une route plus que dangereuse. Ils étaient au bord d'un ravin et le chemin était trop étroit. Tous s'enfonçaient dans la neige, tous sauf Legolas. Analia l'enviait beaucoup, à ce moment là. Les Hobbits s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément et rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter la tempête. Aragorn et Boromir décidèrent de les porter. Gandalf essayait tant bien que mal de se repérer, tandis que Gimli n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'ils auraient dû passer par les mines de la Moria. Analia s'enfonça encore plus profondément et Legolas lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide.

-Non, ça va, merci, dit-elle tout en claquant des dents.

-Mais enfin voyons !, intervint Boromir. Vous ne faites que de nous ralentir ! Laissez donc Legolas vous porter !

-Nous nous passerons de vos commentaires, Boromir !, cria Analia.

Legolas commença à la hisser sur ses épaules et Analia ne dit rien. Elle enrageait. Elle était beaucoup trop fier pour se faire porter, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle les ralentissait vraiment... Legolas dépassa tout les membres de la Communauté, Analia toujours dans ses bras, et dit :

-J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs !

-C'est Saroumane !, hurla Gandalf.

Tout à coup, une avalanche se déclencha. Les dix compagnons eurent juste le temps de se coller à la montagne et ils évitèrent les rochers qui s'étaient détachés de la montagne de peu.

-Il essaie de déclencher une avalanche !, hurla Aragorn.

-Nous devons faire demi-tour !, hurla à son tour Boromir.

-Non !, s'entêta Gandalf.

Il essaya de stopper le sort de son ennemi tout en murmurant des paroles inintelligibles, mais il était trop tard. Une véritable avalanche les ensevelit tous dans la neige. Legolas fut le premier à sortir. Il tenait toujours Analia dans ses bras, mais celle-ci était maintenant inconsciente. Frodon et Sam furent les suivants à sortir de la neige, puis Gimli, Boromir, Gandalf, et enfin Aragorn qui portait Merry et Pippin.

-Il faut quitter la montagne !, cria Boromir. Franchissons la Trouée du Rohan et faisons un détour par ma cité !

-La Trouée du Rohan nous rapproche trop d'Isengard !, répliqua Aragorn.

-Nous ne pouvons pas passer par dessus la montagne, alors passons par dessous !, dit Gimli. Allons donc chez mon cousin, dans les mines de la Moria !

Gandalf hésita un long moment avant de dire :

-Laissons le porteur de l'Anneau décider.

Frodon hésitait. Quelle décision fallait-il prendre ?

-Analia est inconsciente !, dit Legolas. Elle se remettra dans les mines !

-On ne peut pas rester ici ! Ce serait la mort des Hobbits !, dit Boromir.

-Et ce serait aussi celle d'Analia !, dirent Aragorn et Legolas en même temps.

Frodon regarda chacun de ses compagnons, puis son regard s'arrêta sur Analia, qui était inconsciente. Il prit sa décision.

-Nous passerons par les mines !

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, dit Gandalf, la terreur se lisant dans ses yeux.

Ils quittèrent la montagne plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'avaient atteinte. Ils se dirigèrent à grands pas vers les mines de la Moria. Analia était toujours dans les bras de Legolas, inconsciente. Legolas se surprit même à penser qu'elle était très belle et qu'il voulait la protéger. Mais il se reprit vite en se disant qu'il voulait la protéger en ami. Ils atteignirent les portes de la Moria en fin d'après-midi.

-Oh !, s'exclama Gimli. Voilà les murs ! Les murs de la Moria !

-Enfin !, dit Pippin.

-Les portes des Nains sont invisibles lorsqu'elles sont closes, expliqua Gimli.

-Oui, Gimli !, dit Gandalf. Même leurs maîtres ne peuvent pas les trouver !

-Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-il pas ?, dit Legolas.

Gimli grogna et continua d'avancer, ignorant la remarque de l'Elfe.

-Voyons voir, murmura Gandalf pour lui-même. De l'Ithildin. Ça ne reflète que la lumière des étoiles et de la lune.

Comme par hasard, la lune choisit ce moment précis pour apparaître au dessus d'eux. Les portes apparurent et Gandalf commença à traduire ce qui était écrit sur la porte.

-Il est écrit : « Les portes de Durin, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez ami et entrez. »

-Et vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ?, demanda Merry.

-Bien évidemment, Meriadoc !, répondit Gandalf. Si vous êtes un ami, vous dîtes le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront.

Merry et Pippin échangèrent un regard satisfait tandis que Gandalf prononçait des mots incompréhensibles. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, mais les portes restèrent closes. Gandalf essaya donc une autre formule.

-Rien ne se passe, conclut Pippin. Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant, Gandalf ?

-Cogner sur les portes avec votre tête, Pérégrin Touque !, s'énerva le magicien Gris. Et si cela ne les fracasse pas, et qu'on me libère de toutes vos questions idiotes, j'essaierai de trouver la formule d'ouverture.

Pippin prit un air honteux et s'assit avec les autres Hobbits auprès de Legolas qui veillait sur Analia. Il l'avait allongée sur une pierre et elle semblait aller mieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le col de Caradhras.

Soudain, Analia ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Legolas se précipita vers elle, suivit bientôt des Hobbits.

-Où... Où suis-je ?, demanda Analia d'une voix pâteuse.

-Devant les portes de la Moria, Analia, dit Legolas. Vous avez sombré dans l'inconscience lorsque nous avons été ensevelis par une avalanche dans les montagnes. Nous avons décidé de passer par les mines.

Analia ouvrit pleinement les yeux et sourit en voyant ses amis.

-Merci beaucoup, Legolas. Je ne serais pas allé bien loin sans vous.

-C'est tout à fait normal, répondit-il.

Voyant qu'elle était entre de bonnes main, il alla rejoindre Aragorn.

-Et qu'attendons-nous pour entrer dans les mines ?, demanda Analia à Frodon.

-Que Gandalf trouve la formule d'ouverture. Il y avait écrit, sur les murs : « Parlez ami et entrez. »

Analia garda le silence. Elle observa les lieux : il y avait un petit lac sur leur droite, et les portes sur leur gauche. L'endroit était sale et ténébreux, toutefois, la lumière des portes rendait cet endroit un peu plus accueillant.

-« Parlez ami et entrez. », dit-elle à voix haute. « Ami »... Bien sûr !

Elle se leva en même temps que Frodon, qui lui aussi avait compris.

-Gandalf, dit-elle. C'est une énigme ! « Parlez « ami » et entrez » ! Quel est le mot elfique pour « ami » ?

Gandalf la regarda comme si elle était folle, puis dit :

-Mellon.

Les portes s'ouvrirent immédiatement et Analia soupira de soulagement.

Au même moment, Merry et Pippin s'amusaient à faire un concours de « celui qui lance les pierres le plus loin possible dans le lac ». Aragorn, toujours sur ses gardes, arrêta la main de Merry et leur dit d'arrêter de jouer. Une fois que les autres eurent remarqué que les portes s'étaient ouvertes, ils ne firent plus attention à l'eau qui s'agitait bizarrement et entrèrent dans les mines. Gandalf ouvrait, comme à son habitude, la marche. Frodon et Analia le suivaient, puis vint Gimli, Boromir, Legolas, Merry et Pippin, et enfin Aragorn.

-Bientôt, mes chers amis, vous allez apprécier la légendaire hospitalité des nains, dit Gimli. Un bon feu, une bière brassée, une belle pièce de viande ! Car ceci, mes amis est la demeure de mon cousin Balin, et ils appellent ça une mine ! Une mine !

Ce fut Boromir qui se rendit compte le premier que ce n'était pas une mine, ou au moins ne l'était plus.

-Ce n'est pas une mine, dit-il. C'est un tombeau.

En effet, des dizaines de cadavres de Nains jonchaient le sol. Analia poussa un cri d'effroi et Aragorn posa sa main sur son bras pour tenter de la rassurer.

-Non..., murmura Gimli. Ce n'est pas possible ! Non !

Legolas arracha une flèche qui était dans le corps d'un Nain et dit rageusement en jetant la flèche au sol :

-Des Gobelins !

L'effet fut immédiat : Aragorn et Boromir dégainèrent leur épée, Legolas brandit son arc et Analia, qui s'était calmée, dégaina aussi son épée.

-Allons vers la Trouée du Rohan, dit calmement Boromir. Nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici.

-Pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes partis, je suis d'accord avec Boromir, même si cela nous rapproche plus d'Isengard, dit Analia.

Tout à coup, quelque chose attira Frodon vers le lac. Le pauvre Hobbit se débattit tant bien que mal, mais ne parvint pas à s'échapper de l'emprise de ce nouvel ennemi.

-Frodon !, hurla Merry.

La chose qui avait agripper Frodon était un tentacule. Merry et Pippin, ne perdant pas une seule seconde, se précipitèrent vers Frodon et le retinrent.

-Grand-pas !, appela Sam.

Ce dernier se retourna et comprit la situation. Il se dirigea en compagnie des autres membres de la Communauté vers le lac et trancha le tentacule. Ce dernier retourna dans le lac. Lorsqu'ils crurent qu'ils étaient sauvés, une dizaine de tentacules jaillirent soudain des flots et agrippèrent les Hobbits. Analia et Legolas tirèrent leurs flèches une par une, tandis que Boromir et Aragorn tranchaient les tentacules avec leur épée. Aragorn et Boromir s'avançaient toujours plus loin dans le lac, et Analia dégaina son épée et fit de même. Un tentacule l'agrippa et elle hurla de terreur. Boromir le trancha et Aragorn la prit dans ses bras.

-Merci, les garçons, dit-elle.

Et elle retourna au combat. Elle tranchait tentacule sur tentacule, aidée par Legolas, qui, de loin, fusillait les tentacules grâce à ses flèches. Tout à coup, le monstre sortit sa tête hideuse des flots. Analia ferma les yeux deux secondes. Deux secondes d'inattention où elle se fit une seconde fois agrippée par un tentacule. Celui-ci la mit juste au dessus de la tête du monstre. Cette fois-ci, elle ne hurla pas, même si elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle tira une flèche dans la tête du monstre, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Derrière elle, Legolas tirait flèche sur flèche sur le tentacule qui retenait Analia. Au bout d'un moment, le monstre qui retenait Analia et Merry les balança vers les mines, ne supportant plus la douleur. Analia alla s'effondrer contre un rocher, et immédiatement, Legolas fut sur elle. Il la releva et la mit une nouvelle fois sur ses épaules.

-Dans les mines !, hurla Gandalf une fois que tous les membres de la Communauté furent libres.

Ils ne le se firent pas répéter et coururent vers leur seul abri. Une fois qu'il furent tous à l'intérieur, le monstre voulut une nouvelle fois saisir un des compagnons, mais il ne fit que se fracasser contre la porte. La porte s'écroula, et la sortie fut bloquée. Ils étaient désormais pris au piège dans la Moria.


	6. Désolée, j'arrête

Bonjour les amis du jour, bonsoir les amis du soir ! Je voulais juste vous dire que je suis désolée, mais j'arrête cette fanfiction.

Comme la fait remarquer une personne qui m'a envoyé un review pas très aimable, il y a beaucoup trop de Mary Sue dedans, et en effet, je reprends toutes les répliques du film, ce qui n'est pas bien. Je voudrais tout de même signaler à cette personne que son commentaire m'a blessée, car c'était ma première fiction, et que oui, il y avait du Mary Sue dedans, oui je reprenais les répliques du film, oui je faisais de Boromir le gros macho, mais que je ne m'attendais pas un tel commentaire. Et je voudrais aussi signaler que j'ai LU ET VU les trois livres et films.

De plus, je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire, et plus vraiment l'envie non plus.

Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses, surtout les lecteurs qui aimaient bien ma fiction. Peut être qu'un jour je la reprendrais et l'améliorais, mais en ce moment, je n'en ai plus envie.

Gros bisous à vous tous et vous toutes ! 3


End file.
